Seeking Answers from a Halfa
by JBGilroy
Summary: The war is over but Harry is still curious about a certain halfa. Unfortunately he hasn't been able to find Danny in order to talk with him, until now that is. (connecting one-shot; details inside)(t rating to be safe)


**This is a one-shot connected to the events of The Phoenix's Secret Weapon in celebration of reaching over 200 reviews.**

 **Thanks so much for your reviews! I have put up a few of my favourites on my website. There's a link in my bio, check it out.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

 **And without further ado… the one-shot.**

Harry smiled at Ginny as they walked beside the Black Lake. The war was over and most of the dead had been buried by now. Fred's funeral had been massive. Lupin and Tonk's weren't nearly as busy. Snape's had even fewer. But one person had been to all of their funerals. King Danny Phantom. Harry hadn't had much opportunity to speak with the halfa since he visited about a week after the war ended. Even then, they hadn't spoken much. There was so much Harry wanted to ask and understand about the mysterious teen.

"You okay Harry? You're very quiet," Ginny remarked. Harry blinked in surprise as he pulled himself out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"I'm fine Ginny. Just thinking about Danny," Harry assured her.

"Which one?" Ginny pressed curiously. Harry blinked before he realised that Ginny didn't know the connection between Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton.

"Both I guess," Harry replied with a shrug.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I just have questions you know. But mostly, I'm curious about their lives before the order. I just… I assumed so much. I thought Danny Fenton was a traitor and betrayed us all but in reality he was on our side, fooling us to make sure he could stay near Voldemort. And Danny Phantom… he's even more puzzling. The ghosts respect him and he's their king now. I'm just… curious," Harry explained carefully but honestly. Part of him wondered what else Danny had hidden from him during the war that could change his entire outlook. Until a few weeks ago, a halfa would not have been possible for him, despite what he had already learned of the magical world.

Ginny hummed softly before pulling his arm and leading him towards the castle. Harry and Hermione were staying at the castle for now. Ron had returned home with his other brothers to grieve Fred's death. Ginny wanted to return to Hogwarts for the rest of the year. She couldn't handle her mother's crying any longer. She was still grieving but she needed to start moving on, burying herself in her schoolwork once again. Harry decided to stick around mostly for Ginny and because he loved living at Hogwarts. He also needed to figure out what to do next. He could always go back to living at Grimmauld Place with Kreacher but then what? He wanted an idea before he struck out alone. Besides he was still waiting on approval from the ministry to be accepted into the auror programme. Hermione, she had nowhere else. Her parents no longer remembered her and she had no other home.

"Where are we going?!" Harry called to his girlfriend.

"We're going to find a ghost. I have no idea how to get in contact with Danny Fenton, but we can find a way of contacting Danny Phantom," Ginny answered with determination. Harry blinked before nodding and picking up his pace so he didn't lag behind the red-head.

"Good idea," Harry complimented. Ginny grinned at him as they stepped into the dusty corridors still in the process of being rebuilt. McGonagall had employed the castle statues to help Argus Filch in the cleaning and repairs, much to the squib's relief.

It took twenty minutes but they finally spotted a ghost to ask. And it just so happened to be Nearly Headless Nick.

"Nick?! Hey Nick!" Harry shouted and waved the ghost over to him. Nearly Headless Nick paused before changing direction to drift over to Harry and Ginny.

"Harry. Miss Weasley. You called. Do you require my assistance?" Nearly Headless Nick inquired. Harry nodded.

"I wanted to talk to Danny, I mean King Phantom. But I don't know how," Harry answered. Nick nodded slowly.

"The last I heard our king was in the Ghost Zone taking care of an urgent matter but he promised to visit and spend some time with Peeves once the matter was settled. I could let him know if you wish," Nick offered.

"Thanks Nick. I'd appreciate it," Harry replied, not quite able to hide his disappointment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more Harry," Nick concluded softly before floating away.

Harry sighed softly. Ginny bit her lip uncertainly before yanking Harry's arm and leading him towards the nearest classroom.

"Where are you taking me now?" Harry moaned.

"To find Peeves. If anyone can get you in contact with Danny er Phantom, it'll be that trickster. George and… Fred. They-they told me how Phantom and Peeves helped them while they caused trouble for Umbridge when she was here. Peeves listens to Phantom. I saw it too. Phantom told Peeves to stop pranking the Carrows when they threatened to attack Peeves," Ginny answered calmly and turned into an empty classroom. She groaned and spun on her heel, dragging Harry out of the classroom and down the corridor again.

"Why are we looking for Peeves in classrooms!?" Harry snapped impatiently after the fifth classroom they found empty.

"Because Peeves likes to play with the chalk. Phantom told me once when he snuck into a detention to help me, Neville and Luna without the Carrows knowing," Ginny admitted with a shrug. Harry smirked. That sounded just like Danny and he was grateful to the halfa for looking out for his friends when he couldn't.

It took fourteen more classrooms before they found Peeves who was sketching a rough drawing of Danny Phantom on a chalkboard sadly. Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to accidentally cheer up the poltergeist by becoming his next pranking target. But he also felt disheartened to see the poltergeist so sad. It meant Danny wasn't around the castle.

"Peeves?" Ginny called cautiously. Peeves looked away from the board excitedly before grumbling with disappointment.

"What is it?" the ghost snapped grumpily.

"We just wanted to know if King Phantom was in the castle. Harry wanted to talk to him. If you see King Phantom, could you pass on the message?" Ginny requested hopefully. Peeves folded his arms stubbornly.

"Peevesy is no messenger. Especially not for Potty-head or Weasel-girl," Peeves growled.

"Play nice Peeves. Hey Harry, Ginny," an echoing voice called as a figure wearing black and white and a flaming green crown phased through a wall.

"Phantom!" Peeves cheered happily. Danny smirked at the pearly white ghost and nodded to Harry and Ginny in greeting.

"Hey Peeves. Love the drawing," Danny greeted kindly with a smirk, spotting the sketch on the chalkboard. Peeves grinned.

"Peevesy is glad Phantom likes it," Peeves replied happily. Danny smiled.

"How's your family Ginny?" Danny asked, his neon green eyes dimming with sympathy. Ginny sighed softly.

"Mum's a mess still. George isn't the same but he's back at the joke shop. Something about making sure Fred's remembered," Ginny muttered sadly. Danny nodded in understanding.

"If it means anything Fred will always be welcome in the Ghost Zone but I've not seen any sign of him. I think he went on," Danny commented. Ginny smiled carefully, understanding that the ghost meant well with the remark.

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled.

"What about anyone else?" Harry ventured. Danny shook his head.

"No. To be perfectly honest, I didn't think they would stay behind. They died happily in the war to stop Voldemort. The only person I half expected to see was Wormtail but then again, he may have wanted to move on at the end. I don't know," Danny replied honestly. Ginny blinked in surprise.

"You knew Wormtail?" she realised. Danny smirked.

"You'd be surprised who I know," Danny commented. Harry smiled, understanding how Danny knew of the traitor.

"Peeves, would you mind if we reschedule our afternoon together?" Danny requested apologetically. Peeves glanced at the two teens before huffing with annoyance and shaking his head.

"Thank you Peeves. I promise, I will spend an afternoon with you, soon. Harry, I heard you wanted to talk to me," Danny remarked, turning to the wizard curiously. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I have some questions, if you don't mind," Harry agreed.

"What kind of questions?" Danny pressed curiously.

"About your life before you came here. About some stuff you did during war," Harry answered. Danny hummed thoughtfully.

"What about I show you?" Danny offered, holding out a hand to the wizard. Harry gasped and grinned excitedly before pausing and glancing at Ginny.

"Go ahead. I have homework to do anyway," Ginny encouraged before nodding to Danny in farewell and walking out of the classroom.

"So… you and Ginny huh?" Danny remarked, withdrawing his hand and folding his arms casually. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah. We got together at the end of the last school year but I broke it off so that she wouldn't be as big of a target when I left," Harry told Danny. The halfa smiled.

"I'm guessing that you're not the only one with questions. Where's Hermione and Ron?" Danny inquired.

"Hermione's probably in the library and Ron's back at the Burrow," Harry answered. Danny nodded.

"Then let's go get them and I'll show you around Amity Park," Danny suggested calmly. Harry smiled in agreement and led the way out of the classroom, heading towards the library, Danny turning invisible as they went.

Before long Harry found Hermione sitting in a quiet corner of the library among tall stacks of books. He had no idea what she was studying but he didn't ask. It would only yield in a long lecture on the importance of education and what not. He could feel a presence beside him and knew Danny was close by. Harry sat down beside Hermione and waited for her to notice him. It took almost five minutes before she did with a surprised squeak.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she hissed softly. Harry distinctly heard a muffled chuckle beside him.

"I've been here for five minutes. How is that sneaking up on you?" Harry challenged impatiently. Hermione blinked before blushing light pink.

"Did you want to ask me something?" Hermione mumbled self-consciously. Harry shrugged.

"Danny offered to take you, me and Ron to Amity park. Want to come?" Harry asked. Hermione blinked in shock before nodding frantically and began gathering her towering books to put away. Harry waited for the witch and together they walked out of the library and into an empty classroom.

Danny dropped his invisibility and held out his hands to the two teens.

"I'll teleport you to the Burrow. Then I'll take you two and Ron to Amity Park," Danny explained. Hermione was startled by Danny's sudden appearance but quickly shook off the surprise and grabbed his gloved hand. Harry hesitated a second longer before copying the witch.

"Is this any different to apparating?" Harry asked.

"Not really. Except I change into smoke or gas instead of magically being shoved to wherever I want. It's perfectly safe," Danny answered and pictured the Burrow before teleporting. Harry was surprised, teleporting wasn't actually as uncomfortable and horrible as apparating. It was different though. He felt completely weightless and for a split second he felt like he didn't exist. There was also a wave of freezing cold before they solidified in the tall grass surrounding the rickety farmhouse that Harry loved to see.

The Burrow always meant warmth and love. The Weasleys were his family, not the Durselys. Molly Weasley treated him like a son. Arthur Weasley treated him like a son too. Their children accepted him as himself, not the world famous Harry Potter, the chosen one. The Weasleys were a wonderful family that welcomed anyone into their home, within reason of course. He swallowed harshly. This family didn't deserve to have lost a son. It still hurt that Fred was gone. Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a bright flash of light as Danny changed into his human half.

"Come on, no point standing out here all day," Danny muttered and started walking towards the house. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other before rushing after the halfa.

"I thought Mr and Mrs Weasley knew about you," Harry called. Danny nodded.

"They do. But Percy doesn't. He's moved back here to help Molly. He doesn't know about me yet and honestly I'd prefer to keep it that way," Danny replied calmly, hands in his jeans pockets.

"Why not?" Hermione prompted curiously.

"I don't really know Percy that well. I've only had one conversation with the guy at Fred's funeral. My secret is important to me and I'm not going to tell anyone about what I am without a very good reason. I told you three only because I felt I owed it to you guys. I don't owe Percy that kind of explanation," Danny answered. Hermione and Harry blinked before nodding slowly in understanding. It didn't take long for them to reach the back door. Danny knocked loudly on the chipped painted wooden door. The door swung open to show a red-headed young man with horn-rimmed glasses.

Percy blinked in surprise at the three visitors.

"Harry, Hermione. And um?" Percy began uncertainly.

"Danny Fenton. I was part of the order," Danny introduced himself and grabbed Percy's hand in a firm handshake. Percy smiled nervously.

"Nice to meet you. Er, dad's at work and mum… she just went for a lie down. Ron's here though," Percy informed them and waved the three teens into the cluttered kitchen.

"I thought you two were staying at Hogwarts," Percy remarked, glancing at Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah, we are. But Danny wanted to um show us something and we need to pick up Ron," Hermione replied.

"What are you showing them? It isn't dangerous right?" Percy inquired worriedly. Danny smirked and shook his head.

"Not at all. But it is to do with order stuff. Harry wanted to know a bit about what I was doing for the war and I offered to take them to where I've been staying in London recently. As you probably guessed, I'm not exactly a local," Danny lied. Percy smiled in understanding, accepting the lie with ease.

They stepped into the cosy living room to find Ron sadly staring into the crackling fire. Hermione sighed softly and dropped into the seat beside her boyfriend.

"You okay?" she whispered, looping her arms around his elbow. Ron blinked and turned to her.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked with confusion. Hermione smiled at him and nodded to Danny. Ron looked at the halfa before frowning with deeper confusion.

"I'll let you four talk," Percy muttered before leaving the living room.

"Harry told me he has questions and I figured you two would too. So, I offered to take you three to Amity Park," Danny informed the red head. Ron glanced between Hermione, Harry and Danny.

"Now?" Ron questioned. Danny shrugged.

"I'm here now. I've been pretty busy the last couple of weeks. I blew off Peeves for this," Danny confirmed. Ron got to his feet and nodded.

"Then let's go," Ron decided and led the way through the kitchen. Hermione, Danny and Harry followed the red-head outside. Danny changed into his ghost form once they got to a safe distance. Hermione grabbed Danny's hand and Ron's in her other. Harry took Danny's other hand. Danny then teleported the four of them to Amity Park.

Danny dropped both hands and changed into his human form again.

"Ground rules. Don't tell anyone you know Danny Phantom. If he comes up in conversation, play it cool. If you see a guy called Dash, blonde and muscular. Er, don't say you know me. We don't get along. I should be with you at all times though so just do as I say. And if there's a ghost, just stay out of the way," Danny told them. Harry, Ron and Hermione frowned at him. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Amity Park has other ghost hunters than my family you know and I'm not exactly popular around here," Danny retorted before waving for them to follow him. He had teleported them to a back alley downtown. He gave them a casual tour of downtown, Casper High, the park, the Nasty Burger and a few other noteworthy landmarks before leading them to FentonWorks.

"The Dursleys already moved back to England so you won't see any of them here," Danny informed the three magical folk as he pushed open the front door.

"I'm not really interested in reconnecting with them," Harry remarked. Danny nodded.

"I don't think my parents are either. They didn't really get along. Come on, I'll show you the lab and then we can get to any of your questions," Danny suggested and led the way into the kitchen and down to the basement.

"Wow," Hermione breathed as they entered the lab.

Two people in jumpsuits were pouring over a jumble of metal. One was wearing a blue jumpsuit, with red goggles perched in her short reddish-brown hair. The other was a massive man wearing day-glow orange.

"I dunno Mads, maybe we should ask Danny," the man muttered.

"Hey mom. Dad," Danny called casually, crossing the room to look at what they were working on.

"Danny! Great timing. We wanted to make a detector that will track specific ghosts but we kind of need ecto-signatures to test it," the man explained. Danny nodded slowly.

"You have mine on file right? I can ask a few of my ghost friends but don't be offended if they refuse," Danny offered.

"Thanks son," the man cheered happily. The woman smiled at Danny and the man before noticing the three teens standing awkwardly at the base of the stairs in the lab.

"Danny? Who're your friends?" the woman inquired.

"Oh, that's Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Guys, Jack and Maddie Fenton, my parents," Danny introduced them.

Harry held out his hand to shake Jack's hand politely while Hermione and Ron smiled nervously.

"So this is the person my son risked his life for," Maddie remarked sternly.

"Mom," Danny scolded with a scowl. Jack grabbed Harry's hand before the wizard could withdraw it.

"Don't mind Maddie. She's just protective. We've all heard quite a bit about you three. Although, your aunt and uncle weren't very complimentary," Jack reassured the teen. Harry blinked in surprise before wriggling his hand out of Jack's strong grip.

"My aunt and uncle rarely have anything nice to say about me," Harry muttered.

"Who told you about us?" Hermione interjected curiously.

"Well Danny told us most of what we know. But Dumbledore and Hagrid told us some stuff too," Jack answered.

"Dumbledore? You met Dumbledore?" Harry gasped.

"He stayed here when Umbridge took over Hogwarts. Hagrid too. Actually that's how Hagrid found out about me," Danny explained. Harry, Ron and Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Mom! Dad! Are you two still down there!?" a female voice shouted down the stairs.

"Hey Jazz!" Danny called back.

"Danny!? I thought you were in Britain," Jazz retorted as she entered the lab and spotted their visitors.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Guys, my older sister Jasmine Fenton," Danny interjected before anyone could ask.

"Pleased to meet you three. I've heard a lot about you guys. But I'll bet you haven't heard much about us, what with Danny hiding who he was all the time," Jazz remarked with a glare at Danny. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I did tell them about you actually. My annoying muggle friend studying to be a psychologist," Danny corrected with a smirk. Jazz scowled at her brother.

"That's right! We were at the Burrow," Hermione recalled. Danny nodded in confirmation.

"I'm gonna call Tucker and Sam. Tuck will want to meet you guys too. Play nice," Danny informed the group, looking meaningfully at his mother, and disappeared upstairs. Maddie had formed a dislike towards anyone Danny willing placed above his life since learning what her son had done over the last three years.

"I bet you're interested in how Danny became a halfa huh?" Jazz guessed. Harry shrugged. The red-head woman nodded and pointed at a metal arch covered with yellow and black striped doors.

"That's how. The Fenton ghost portal. Gateway to the Ghost Zone. Danny was inside when it turned on," Jazz told them.

"I'm not sure Danny would like us telling them things like that," Maddie muttered worriedly.

"Mom, Danny probably brought them here _to_ tell them this kind of stuff. Danny would have had to teleport them here," Jazz corrected. Maddie nodded slowly while Jack grinned and rushed over to the control panel. He punched a button and the metal doors rumbled open to reveal a swirling green portal.

"That's the Ghost Zone?" Hermione whispered in awe.

"Yep. I guess you guys haven't seen the Ghost Zone. It's pretty cool. Danny will probably take you guys if you ask him," Jazz remarked with a smile. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared subtle excited grins.

Danny returned a few moments later and instantly spotted that the portal was open.

"Guess you told them how me and the portal are connected right?" Danny remarked.

"Yeah, I did," Jazz confirmed.

"Your sister also said you could take us in there," Ron added with an excited grin. Danny smirked.

"Sure. We can go through the Ghost Zone back to Hogwarts. I'll ask Wulf to open a portal on the grounds," Danny agreed easily. Harry frowned.

"You told me that you had a nasty death. But you're not exactly dead, right?" Harry muttered, recalling his conversation with the halfa after Dumbledore's death. Danny nodded slowly.

"True, but… I did kind of half die. My accident was, like I told you, painful," Danny replied. Harry bit his lip but nodded.

"Anyone home!?" a female voice shouted.

"In the lab!" Danny called back. Moments later, Sam and a teen wearing glasses and a red beret entered the room.

"You guys know Sam. This is Tucker Foley. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Hermione Granger," Danny informed the room, making sure that his friend knew that he shouldn't start flirting with Hermione. Tucker smiled and held out his hand to Harry, flashing his halfa friend a quick grateful nod.

"Speaking of girlfriends. Did you tell them about us?" Sam asked, strolling over to the halfa.

"Not yet," Danny admitted.

"Us? You two are a thing now?" Harry realised.

"Yeah, about time too. I've been calling them love-birds since the beginning of high school," Tucker announced. Danny rolled his eyes while Sam scowled at Tucker.

"It's getting late. We should probably have something to eat and you can ask those questions now Harry," Danny recommended. Maddie led the way upstairs to the kitchen where she started cooking.

Harry sat down at the dining table before sighing.

"I dunno what to say. I just wanted to know more about you and I kinda do know more now," Harry muttered with a shrug. Danny laughed.

"I guess it is only fair. I do know an incredible amount about you guys," Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, and we didn't even know you had a sister until after the war," Ron grumbled. Jazz raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"It was part of my cover. I told everyone I was a half-blood wizard with a muggle, er non-magical dad and a witch for a mother. I also told everyone I was an only child. But I did talk about you, I just told them you were a muggle friend," Danny explained. Jazz nodded in understanding.

"Why don't we tell you a little about ourselves? You know Danny, but we're a big part of Danny's life," Sam suggested.

"Great idea! I can blather on about ghosts!" Jack agreed happily.

"Dad, they want to know about me, not ghosts," Danny interjected.

"But you're part ghost. And the king of them," Jack pointed out.

"You know, dad does have a point," Jazz mumbled.

"Jazz, don't encourage him," Danny hissed.

"Are we missing something?" Hermione whispered to Sam. Sam smirked and shrugged.

"Mr Fenton loves talking about ghosts but everyone else hates listening to him. Although Dumbledore actually seemed to like Mr Fenton's lectures," Sam answered softly.

Over the next hour, the group chatted and ate in the FentonWorks kitchen. Once they had finished, Danny decided to take Harry and Hermione back to Hogwarts and Ron back to his childhood home. The halfa led the trio down to the lab and into the Spectre Speeder.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," Danny called to his family.

"Alright son, while you're in there, make sure to ask about our Fenton Forensic Library!" Jack replied. Danny rolled his eyes but agreed. Danny dropped into the driver's seat and glanced at the others before starting the engine. The Speeder drove into the portal and the Ghost Zone. Harry, Hermione and Ron gasped as they laid eyes on the green gaseous world.

"Welcome to my kingdom. I'd give you a tour but I don't even know my way around properly yet," Danny remarked with a smirk.

"Wait, you don't know your way around your own kingdom!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know how to get to some places but this is an entire universe Ron. Do you how to get anywhere in the world?" Danny retorted. Ron's ear flushed bright red.

Danny drove the Speeder to the Far Frozen and borrowed the Infi-map to find his Esperanto speaking friend. They soon found the ghost and he cut a portal into the air which opened above Hogwart's forbidden forest. Danny landed the vehicle and teleported Ron back to his home while Harry and Hermione returned to the castle. Harry watched as the strange vehicle flew back into the green swirling disk in the sky which soon faded away. Harry sighed softly. He understood Danny a lot better. The halfa was a powerful being but he had a kind heart and a loving family.

"I'm going back to the library," Hermione decided and disappeared into the castle. Harry laughed softly and shook his head at his friend before following her inside to find Ginny.

 **So that's it. I thought Harry and his friends deserved to get to meet Danny's loved ones.**

 **So I wanted The Phoenix's Secret Weapon to be a story of Danny throughout the war but I don't believe that just because Danny got involved then everything that went wrong would instantly fix itself. It makes Harry's struggles less important. Danny isn't a magic wand that repairs it all. So that's why I didn't change big things all that much. Danny was kind of like a catalyst in the background helping the events of the books to happen. So that was my aim. A story during the books where Danny didn't somehow make everything turn out right. Anyway, rant over.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to leave a review on The Phoenix's Secret Weapon and thank everyone who took the time to read the entire fanfic. 90 chapters is very long I'll admit. And thanks to anyone who read this one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **I'm not planning on adding anything more to this fanfic though. It was a story of the war and Danny's part in it, nothing further. But don't forget to check out my other stories.**

 **Anyway, I can't really think of anything else to say…**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
